


非越位位置

by dummybunny



Category: Fever Pitch (1997)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve 寧願相信這只是彆腳的藉口，無奈在 Paul 身上就是事實。</p>
            </blockquote>





	非越位位置

「太好了！」

Steve 將自己重重向後丟回沙發，滿足地深陷進椅墊裡嘆息著。

他想，該來瓶啤酒。

 

「怎麼就算是太好了？」

Paul 從另一張單人沙發中悶聲反問。

「贏他們三分跟平手差不多好嗎？」

 

「你真的——去看醫生好嗎，贏到了積分總是好事，你還記得規則吧。」

Steve 嫌棄地回答並起身走向冰箱，但在打開冷藏區的門後隨即停下動作。

「……我想你是暗示我該去街口的酒吧？還是這是你在沉默抗議我對兵工廠的愛與你相比是如此空洞蒼白？因為你的冰箱裡連個屁都沒了。」

本來只想拿瓶啤酒的 Steve 持續由廚房朝 Paul 蓬鬆紛亂的棕色捲髮投以銳利的責難眼神，家主則面無表情地解釋自家冰箱如今只剩乾癟的黃瓜片是由於他昨天忙著看上一輪聯賽講評錯過了出門的時機。

 

Steve 寧願相信這只是彆腳的藉口，無奈在 Paul 身上就是事實。

 

面對這位明明是小學老師，卻好像偶而會連自己——一個成人——都管不好；有些特別的友人，深知箇中緣由的 Steve 實在沒有太多立場好去怪他，尤其此刻自己身上套的還是一件正版兵工廠主場球衣（不燙號）。

而且他其實一直對 Paul 無時無刻都在抒發的那些關於比賽陣型、看不爽的教練或球員、甚至裁判跟轉播直到休息區位置排列所提出的稍嫌過於陰鬱刻薄的評論感到頗為有趣動人。

他這位偏執、扭曲又深刻地愛著兵工廠的老朋友啊。

Steve 穿上外套時，垂眼向下望著自己球衣的一片大紅。看球賽的人在這國家遍地皆是，特別像 Paul 這麼瘋狂的球迷，也就是大部分這條街上的住戶，根本算是住在海伯里球場門外，不過要能好好聊上話又達到意見相同的卻不好找，當時在酒吧的撞球桌邊認識的 Paul 便與他奇妙的投緣。

然而這又如何，Steve 乾澀地想；要是與他實說，以 Paul 的脾性也只會哼哼地假笑一聲罷了。

 

「走啊。」

Paul 並不想只贏了一場比賽的積分就這麼高興。報酬率太低。這時期的情勢對兵工廠來說就只是個平局般的程度罷了，排行升至第五名也一無可取。

「但我還是有所謂慶祝這種社交技能的好嗎。我只是不覺得就這樣子能有什麼好開心的。」

一邊嘟噥著，Paul 抓起皮衣，看著他起身的 Steve 皺起眉頭笑著說，「那就只要當我是想喝啤酒，好嗎？快點！」他向前走去開門。

Steve 與 Paul 一前一後走出去。

Steve 開門，Paul 關門。他們一直是這樣出門的。 Paul 給他香菸，Steve拿出打火機為兩人點上；Steve 排好撞球，Paul推第一杆，金黃色的淡啤酒反映在 Steve 的眼裡，一種安靜的綠色——在身後鎖上門時 Paul 腦中突然閃過這些畫面。

 

足球賽與兵工廠隊一直都是他生命中最變幻無常，同時也最堅定不移的事物。

Steve 則是他人生中少數能與其共存的人。大概也要歸功於兵工廠是他們的共同信條。

不過 Paul 在三年前的賽季中期發現自己看到 Steve 遇到輸球時的表情會感到更加鬱悶。通常在球場他根本不在意別人的心情，光自己的就顧不來了；但 Steve 卻不一樣。他緊繃著不讓眉角垂下的表情強硬地讓他伸手拍了拍Steve無力的肩膀，還請他喝了一杯熱咖啡。（那天很冷，下半場被對方進的那一球雪上加霜。）

Paul 歸因於他覺得 Steve 稍微不整齊的門牙笑起來比他不笑時有趣多了，而在他身旁不到三吋的距離內時常用好聽的聲音笑著，快樂的 Steve 讓 Paul 能忍受得下那些沒有斬獲的賽事。

 

直到這時， Paul 都不覺得這有什麼不對。

事實上也並沒有哪裡不對。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 當球員所在的位置比球和站在最後第二位的對方球員更靠近對方底線，就處於越位位置。但若此球員處於本方半場內，則不受此限制。


End file.
